


I'm Done

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Divorce, F/M, Good for business, Kofi is done, M/M, Stephanie is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kofi has enough.





	

Title: I'm Done

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Kofi/Hunter, and Stephanie/Hunter

Characters: Kofi Kingston, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.

Summary: Kofi has enough.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Give me a few fucking minutes Stephanie. I need to find Kofi."

"We don't have the time for that I mean seriously, Hunter we need to leave now."

"Come on Steph. Not even you can be that heartless, it's our five year anniversary.

"Too bad. This is what's good for business." Stephanie McMahon hissed ignoring the glare sent her way.

"Leave?"

Hunter Hemsley and Stephanie McMahon turned around to find Kofi Kingston standing in the doorway of Hunter's office. His dark brown scanning the room noticing the suitcase in the corner that obviously belong to Hunter.

Hunter sent Stephanie a heated glare before glancing at the door. The woman took the hint walking past Kofi accidentally bumping him with her shoulder. Kofi ignored it, he knew the woman was still bitter from her and Hunter divorce. Kofi turned around to face Hunter who sighed at the sad eyes of his husband.

"You're leaving and you didn't think to tell me."

"I was going to-"

"When? After or before you load the plane! It's our five year anniversary for God sake Hunter!"

"Kofi-"

"No." Kofi's shoulders dropped in defeat as he looked completely defeated. Hunter went to touch Kofi only to be shrugged off, he could only watch as Kofi left.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
